ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Stag
The Stag Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Sea Fright" (1987) (DVD ts. 07:38-07:44). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Of course! The Stag. That's Captain Jack Higgins' ship. He was the blackest pirate whoever sailed the seven seas." Jack Higgins' Crew (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Sea Fright" (1987) (DVD ts. 20:04-20:06). Time Life Entertainment. Captain Jack's Crewman says: "Captain, the land lubbers are firing their weapons at the Stag!" is a manifestation of the pirate ship belonging to Captain Jack Higgins. History After Captain Jack's treasure was taken by Max Palopolis, the Stag manifested off the coast of New York City. A tugboat on patrol ran into fog and was attacked by three of Jack Higgins' Crew. It was driven into the harbor. Eventually, the ship reached ashore. The Ghostbusters blasted the ship, but the crew retaliated with cannon fire then throwing them into the ocean. The ship lifted off from the water and flew into the city. Captain Jack implored his crew to disembark and pillage the city as the search for the stolen doubloons continued. The Ghostbusters drove to the Palopolis Maritime Museum and was able to procure the treasure from Palopolis. Instead, they mounted a defensive on a pirate wreck exhibit outside the museum. While Captain Jack and crew broke off to take back the treasure inside, the Ghostbusters focused all four of their streams on the Stag and managed to trap it, to Captain Jack's astonishment. They rushed the Ghostbusters but were captured as well. Powers The presence of the Stag is accompanied by that of a fog. Readings taken of it before shore break indicated tremendous latent P.K.E. and buried the needle. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Sea Fright" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:54-03:58). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I'm picking up tremendous latent P.K.E.--this could be bad." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Sea Fright" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:08-05:15). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The P.K.E. readings are burying the needle. I think the fog and the tug boat haunting could be related." It has the typical abilities of a ghost, flight and teleportation. Description A unique feature of the Stag is that it is made up of actual ectoplasmic lumber. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Sea Fright" (1987) (DVD ts. 07:14-07:24). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "That's actual ectoplasmic lumber. A ghost ship carrying ghost pirates!" Trivia *According to Ray, at the time of incident, the last recorded event of similar magnitude was 200 years prior. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Sea Fright" (1987) (DVD ts. 07:26-07:30). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "The last recorded event of this magnitude happened 200 years ago." *On page 23 of Ghostbusters International #4, the Caribbean Pirate Ship Manifestation bears some similarities to Captain Jack and the Stag. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Sea Fright" References Gallery Collages TheStaginSeaFrightepisodeCollage.png TheStaginSeaFrightepisodeCollage2.png TheStaginSeaFrightepisodeCollage3.png Primary Canon TheStag01.jpg|Stag statue on front of ship TheStag02.jpg|Bird's eye view TheStag03.jpg|Facing front of ship TheStag05.jpg|Levitating TheStag06.jpg|In New York City TheStag07.jpg|In New York City TheStag08.jpg|In New York City TheStag09.jpg|In New York City TheStag10.jpg|Rear of ship 017-07.png|Teleporting away TheStag11.jpg|Wrangled in four streams TheStag12.jpg|Trapped Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Vehicles